Name (songfic)
by QuinnyBarton
Summary: What the? I wrote angst? Anyways, in this songfic, Quatre has died (I'm sorry!!!) and Trowa's finally coming to grips with it after three years.


*AN: I don't own Gundam Wing, and the lyrics belong to Johnny Reznik/Goo Goo Dolls/whoever. Fwah.*  
  
  
NAME  
  
  
And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away  
  
//Trowa stands in the doorway of the apartment he once shared with Quatre. The apartment has been long abandoned, unused since Trowa's departure. Quatre's things remain, untouched in three years.//  
  
I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Tossed along the way  
  
//Trowa walks in, hesitantly, afraid to disturb anything. He comes to rest on the dusty bed which his one true love had once laid in. He runs his hand fondly over the pillow where his angel's blond head had left a permanant dent.//  
  
Letters that you never meant to send  
Lost or thrown away  
  
//Something under the pillow catches Trowa's eye, and he pulls it out. It's Quatre's diary. Leafing through it's aging pages, he smiles slightly at events remembered. Discovering that the entries end halfway through the small book, Trowa pouts slightly. Before he begins to cry, he shoves the book back under the pillow. After a moment, he readjusts it tenderly, a small gesture towards the memory of his lost love.//  
  
  
And now I call upon the things I   
Never knew their names  
  
//(Flashback) Trowa and Quatre run through a field, hand in hand, laughing blissfully. They reach a hill and tumble down together. At the bottom, Quatre ends up lying on top of the taller pilot, too happy to be embarrassed. As soon as Trowa stops laughing enough to talk, he whispers into Quatre's ear, "There's no words for how much I love you, little one..."//  
  
Or don't belong to no one,  
That's a shame.  
  
//Quatre kisses Trowa lightly, gazing into his emerald eyes. "This love is ours," he whispers, "Til death do we part." (End flashback)//  
  
You could hide beside me,  
Maybe for a while  
  
//Trowa's eyes wander to the window, past the cloudy glass to the clear sky. Almost silently, he wishes his angel would come back, even for the shortest of times. Anything to hold his little one once more.//  
  
And I won't tell no one your name..  
I won't tell 'em your name  
  
//A tear slides down Trowa's cheek, and he decides he can take no more for one day. He rises and strides to the door, and with one last look back, pulls the door shut.//  
  
  
Scars are souvenirs you'll never lose  
The past is never far  
  
//(Flashback) Trowa exits Heavyarms and runs to his blond pilot's side as fast as his legs will take him. Throwing himself to his knees before the boy, he feverishly checks if Quatre is all right. "I'm fine, koi," Quatre assures Trowa, but he's wounded. Eventually he heals, but the scar remains until the young boy's dying day.(End flashback)//  
  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?  
Did you get to be a star?  
  
//As Trowa walks toward his home, he can't help but look skyward, wondering if Quatre is gazing back...//  
  
Don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are?  
  
//'You were such an angel in life...' Trowa whispers, as much to himself as to his departed friend. 'If only the world had been gentler to you, sweet one.'//  
  
  
You grew up way to fast,  
Now there's nothin to believe;  
  
//(Flashback) Trowa and Quatre sit on an old park bench, a bit sullen as Quatre watches a few children run around in the bright sunlight. "Do you remember those days?" he asks Trowa. When the brunette shakes his head 'no', Quatre continues, "That's because we never had them. We were forced to be adults before we had even experienced childhood. No running and jumping and giggling... Just all that senseless killing." (End flashback)//  
  
And reruns all become our history.  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio,  
  
//As Trowa flops onto the bed in the corner of his lonely room, he notices that the tape in the player is of him and Quatre playing their duet. He's listened to it over and over since Quatre's death, and the tape is wearing thin. Hitting the play button, he clutches his pillow and tries to stop the threatening tears.//  
  
And I won't tell no one your name..  
No I won't tell 'em your name.  
(I won't tell 'em your name.)  
(I won't tell 'em your name.)  
  
//"Gods..." Trowa whispers harshly into the pillow, "Give me back my angel... my little one... my poor Quati-chan..." His voice raising to a mournful shout, he cries out. "He didn't deserve to go! Why couldn't you have taken me instead?!" He buries his face as sobs long contained rack his body.//  
  
  
((Guitar solo))  
  
I think about you all the time,  
But I dont need to sing.  
If it's lonely where you are,  
Come back down.  
And I won't tell 'em your name...  
  
//In heaven, a platinum haired angel gazes down at the sobbing boy. "All in good time, my love," he whispers. "All in good time."// 


End file.
